dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Serpentined!
Summary Spark and LB decide to go out for an adventure on a temple to find treasure, only for Spark a encounterting giant serpent while LB meet a tribe of cannibals. Characters *Spark *Little Blue *Random Man *Random Girl *Cannibal Tribe Transcript (Shows Spark battling a giant snake monster as it spits out acid from it's mouth, Spark was able to dodge away for him to jump on top of the head but the snake used his tail to whipping him away from it sending Spark tumbling across the ground) (The snake sees LB and heads towards him and LB sees his shadow and the camera freezes with the snake about to eat LB) Little Blue: (narrating) This is me. Its obvious I need to rethink my life choices. Don't worry, I'll soon have a time machine and I can stop myself from meeting Mr. Goku over here. Speaking of which, Spark, would you like to do the honors? Spark: Alright LB. (narrating) My name is Spark Akira, you're wondering how we get into this situation? Well, it's not too complicated. (The scene starts to reverse rapidly showing different images before the situation Spark and Little Blue are in and shows Spark's home) Spark: (narrating) It starts with me doing my usual hobbies. (Spark was searching in Google Maps looking his lost islands) (Chops walk up) Chops: Aren't you going to help LB? He's been working on your car for 3 hours, and you're here on your computer. Spark: Car? OH YEAH! The Kamikaze GX! Yeah, I'll work on it as long as can find if they're are any traps inside! ....Alright, fine. I'll do the rest of the work for him. (walks to the garage where LB is working on) Hey LB! I can handle the rest of this. Little Blue: (working on the GX) Man, how much hair has he lost in here? (puts the wrench down and accidentally drops it on Sparks foot) Spark: (catches the wrenches by the handle with his ankle and raises his leg up and catch it and uses it to work on the GX) So, you have what you need? Little Blue: Yeah. All the tools are over there. And I added something. Spark: Hand them over already. Little Blue: You don't wanna see what I added? Spark: That too. Little Blue: (holds out some candies and the GX uses wind to throw them away, then shoots them with a laser) Kumi-proof. Spark: Ah, sweet! Little Blue: You're welcome. Little Blue: There's just one problem. Spark: And what's that? Little Blue: (points to a hole in the wall where the laser hit) I'm paying for it, don't worry. Spark: Oh, that's all? Welp, gotta continue workin' (uses the wrench and eventually uses a blowtorch) Little Blue: (sees his computer) Hey. What were you doing? Spark: Ah, just looking for a hidden island to find some hidden treasure. Nothing important. Little Blue: No need. I know there are exactly 50 temples in that island and their locations. But don't get your hopes high, I've explored and looted 49 of them. Spark: SON OF A- (takes a deep breath) Okay, I'll take the last island. Little Blue: Be careful... that last one... its... Spark: Dangerous? Deadly? Vicious? Cursed? Impossible for anyone to pull this off? Little Blue: I lost so many men at that one. Chops: But you don't have any people working for you. Little Blue: EXACTLY! Spark: I guessed I was right on the third one there. But it only encourages me more to pull this one off. Little Blue: Why I tell you this stuff is beyond me. Spark: It's not gonna be THAT impossible. Little Blue: Fine. Since I know every corner, room, and puddle in the place, I'll go with you. Spark: Sweet, but I'll be taking on of what you know about the place. Little Blue: Ok, just let me get the usual stuff I bring. (runs off) Spark: Okay, I already got my own. Little Blue: Ok! Map, check! SAT phone, check! Food, check! Water, check! Tent, check! Trackers, check! My standard set of 10 swords, check! Grenades, check! My machine guns, "Butter" and "I Can't Believe It's Not Butter", check! Smoke bombs, check! Generator, check! Razor in case Spark gets on my nerves, check! And a pack of candy in case we want snacks. I'm ready to go! Spark: Whatever you say, let's go already. (Cuts to Spark driving while LB has the tracker and map) Little Blue: Ok, I set the GPS to tell you where the only airport is that can take us to the island. (sets down the GPS) Spark: Alright, I think I can get there. I think this call for some music. (turns up the radio) (Cuts to Red relaxing at home) GPS: Turn left. (Shows them drive through the wall and Red is stuck on the windshield as they continue driving) Red: I'll get you for this! (LB turns on the windshield wipers and he falls off) Spark: Is that Red? Little Blue: Yeah, why? Spark: Never mind. (Shows them at the airport) Spark: So what continent is at the island? Little Blue: On the islands of- Announcer: Flight 656 now leaving! Little Blue: THAT'S US!!! (runs to the plane while Spark flies with him) (Little Blue tries to throw a hotdog to stop the door, but accidentally throws a sword and shows the sword stop the door but nearly jab the flight attendant) (Spark grabs the sword by the handle and uses the blade to spread open for him and LB to get inside) Little Blue: (sees the flight attendant paralyzed with fear) Um... Spark: (facepalms) Nice going.... Little Blue: I tried to throw this hotdog to stall it. Girl: DILDO! (eats it and LB and Spark just stare) Little Blue: (whispering) Stay away from the sex addict. Spark: No shit sherlock. (Little Blue and Spark sit on different seats on the plane as Spark is in front of the sex addicted girl) (Little Blue laughs as a man walks up with is kid) Man: Thats our seat! (throws LB out of the seat, and the girl grabs him and pulls him next to her and pulls down his hood while stroking his hair) Little Blue: Spark! Spark: Already on it. (comes behind the girl and nerve pinches her to make her fall unconscious) Little Blue: (moves her to another seat) Good. Spark: Now to sit back and rela- (Cuts to Spark and Little out of the plane) Little Blue: We're here! I told you we needed that extra food. Everybody who ate the plane food is basically doing the night after chipolata. Spark: I agree with you there. Little Blue: Ok! Let's go! (eats a candy) ONE HOUR OF HIKING LATER (Shows them arrive at the temple) Spark: Okay, it said that the temple is guarded by a giant serpentine. Little Blue: Its inside, for now. We need a part of every traveler who enters. (cuts off his finger and throws it in) Your turn. Spark: Oh god damn it, I knew It would come to this. (cuts off a piece of his hair and throws it inside) Little Blue: YES! IT HAPPENED! (Spark shoves a hotdog in his mouth) Spark: What happened? Little Blue: (muffled by the hotdog) You cut off a piece of your hair! Spark: What does this have to- (realizes) Oh you son of a bitch! Little Blue: Ha! Ha! Ha! I win! (his finger stub continues bleeding) Spark: What are you talking about? Little Blue: We didn't need to do anything with that pit, its a well!!! Spark: A well... A stupid well... Little Blue: Yes! (Spark kicks him in) Spark: (shouts out) Don't even THINK about taking all the gold for yourself you here!? Little Blue: (comes out) We already agreed on splitting it. Spark: That's good. Little Blue: Whatever, let's just continue. (plugs a stick in his finger stub) (Spark and Little Blue proceeding walking to where the treasure is) Little Blue: (tenses up) Ouch! (pulls out a paralyzing dart) Shit. (collapses Spark: LB!? (A cannibal pops out and does a war cry) Spark: Ah crap. (Cuts to Spark running across the cave in excitement while dodging all of the spears and dart by rolling, dashing and narrowing and redirects some spears and darts at the cannibals) (Little Blue moving by using his tounge to push himself) (Spark is still grabs spear by their shafts and throws back back at the cannibals) Little Blue: (sounding weird cause his mouth won't move) Spark! Slow down! Spark: (stops) What is it? Little Blue: I'm paralyzed! Help! Spark: Oh fine! (yanks out the dart and gives him a parylsis berry) Little Blue: Hey! Cannibals! Ever heard of a frag? (shows a fragmentation grenade roll up to them) (Spark puts away his GD6-HF blade and draws out the Platinum Power Sword while inserting a fire power card in the drive as the blade engulfs in flames and throws out a swarm of smoke bombs as well as releasing a powerful swarm of fire at them with one full swing with the blade causing a massive smoke screen at the cannibals as the smoke clears, Spark and Little Blue are not around as it cuts to them at another room) Little Blue: That was AWESOME!!! (pulls a bone out of his hood) Spark: How did you get that. Little Blue: From the explosion. (plugs it in his stub) YES! Spark: I'm sorry to tell you this LB, but that was smoke screen I just pulled. Little Blue: I hate you. Let's just go. Spark: Yeah sure. (speeds off) Little Blue: Ok. That serpant should be coming up soon. Spark: Looks like I'll be taking care of it. (pulls out his air powered blade) Little Blue: (groans) Fine! Spark: Sorry for annoying you LB. Little Blue: Alright. We need to move this door open. Spark? Spark: Yeah, I'm here. Little Blue: Good. Pry the door open. (Spark pierces the door with his air powered blade and activates the air cannon explode the door with chunks of rubble on the ground while going through) Little Blue: Nice Spark: Thanks. (sheaths his blade) Now let's get inside. (Shows them peak their heads in) Spark: (looks around) I don't see anything yet. Is the gold near us? Little Blue: He's in camp. Be careful. Spark: Sweet. (in his head) It's probably a gem of unlimited power or lost treasure hidden many decades ago. Little Blue: You just know everything. (They see a pillar collapse like it was struck) Little Blue: Shit! (pushes his head down) Get down. (Spark ducks down) (A large shadow appears and the serpent reveals as the invisibility goes off scale after scale and the serpent is completely visible) Spark: Ah SWEET! (draws out his air powered blade and points it at the serpent) (The serpent hisses as LB tackles Spark out of the way as the poison acid misses them) Little Blue: YOU WANNA GET YOURSELF KILLED?!?! Spark: (moves away from Little Blue) HEY! WE HAD A DEAL HERE! Little Blue: Fine! (gets off) Keep him off my ass, Spark! (Spark was already taking on the serpent as Little Blue starts a run for the treasure. Spark dodges and rolls to each spot when the serpent spits out poison acid at him as it uses it's tail to whip Spark away from but leaps above it and rolls on the ground and crouches as the serpent charges at him to swallow, just as the serpent gets in close, Spark was thinking of striking it with his sword, think twice of another idea. Spark dashes away instead of hitting it with the sword to jumps and run across top the body to pursue the head of the snake while making slash marks on the sword as the snake hisses in pain, The serpant snatches him by his leg with his tail and tries throws him on the ground but Spark grips his sword and repeatedly thrusts in and out of tail wrapped around for the snake to let go as it cuts to a scene of Little Blue getting stopped by a cannibal as it is about to pierce him with his spear) Little Blue: (holds up a pizza box) Don't you want it? Cannibal: (sniffs) What do you call this "food". Little Blue: Pizza. (The cannibal takes a slice of the pizza and takes a bite, he slowly chews and slowly and has a blank expression) Cannibal: This... is... DELECTABLE!!! (he does a cheerful yell as more cannibals show up as LB takes out pizza boxes) Little Blue: Enough for everybody!!! (The cannibals cheer happily and takes one piece of pizza and even shares with another tribe member) Little Blue: Yes! (points to the serpent) ATTACK!!! Cannibal 3: For the blue hooded pizza man! (The cannibals yell and charge at the giant serpent to strike it with their spears making stab marks and distracting it long enough to Spark to use x-ray vision in his shades to located with the heart of the serpent is and runs across the body as well as passing through each tribe member to jump high in the air to plunge it straight the snakes skin, heart and body, causing it to lay dead on the ground as the cannibals start cheering) Cannibals: SPIKE HAIR! SPIKE HAIR! SPIKE HAIR! Spark: (holds up peace signs) Thank you! Thank you! You're all to kind! And I couldn't have done with you! Little Blue: (walks up and smacks him in the head) And me. Cannibals: OUR GODS!!! Spark: Does this mean you'll show us where the treasure is? Cannibal: Bring it fourth my brothers! (some cannibals bring the treasure chest up) Enjoy! Spark: Ah sweet! (grabs a gem of unbelievable power) Isn't this great LB? We killed a serpent, got what we wanted and became heroes! Little Blue: It was awesome. (starts plucking the scales and putting them on the cannibals' pizzas as toppings) Spark: You know after this, we should sell this pizza topping when we get back. END Gallery Category:Episodes